There Goes My Life
by bunniesrule
Summary: -CnM- based on the song by Kenny Chesney. I can't think of a good summery. Please RnR


There Goes My Life 

Disclaimer: I don't own the 'friends' characters or the song 'There goes my life' by Kenny Chesney.

          "I'm pregnant"

          With those two words, Chandler's world came crashing down. He never thought that two words could ruin his whole life. That they could make his dreams disappear. 

          So many things ran through his mind: He was only seventeen. He wasn't responsible enough to take care of a baby. He could barely take care of himself. There was no way he could help raise a baby.

          "Um," He managed, still digesting the shocking news, "Uh, Mon, can I, um, think about this?" He looked into her eyes and knew she was about to cry. "I'm sorry. I just don't know if I'm ready for this."

          "No, I understand. It's okay. I don't want you to do something you'll regret. Go ahead and think it over." Monica said trying her best to hold in the tears. As she stared into his eyes, a single tear escaped, which she quickly wiped away. "I'm gonna go. Call me when you've made up your mind." She said, finally allowing her tears to flow as she fled for her house.

          _All he could think about was:_

_          "I'm too young for this_

_          Got my whole life ahead._

_          Hell, I'm just a kid myself._

_          How am I gonna raise one?_

_          All he could see were his dreams,_

_          Going up in smoke._

_          So much for ditchin' this town_

_          And hangin' out on the Coast._

_          Oh well, those plans are long gone._

          Joey stared at his best friend, his head in his hands crying softly. Joey felt for him.

          "I don't know what to do." Chandler said finally looking up.

"Chandler, this is _Monica_ we're talking about. The love of your life. The girl you've been dating for two years. Are you telling me you're seriously thinking about leaving her alone to raise a baby? Your baby?"

"What about our plan to move to the coast? Joe, we were going to live a commitment-free life. Now that's gone. There goes my life."

"Oh, come on, Chandler! You and I both know you never would have moved to the Coast. You would have stayed here and probably married Monica. We made that plan before you even knew Monica. You're just afraid that you'll screw up as a dad. You're afraid that you'll mess up your baby, just like you think you're parents screwed you up."

Joey knew that he had to knock some sense into Chandler. "You love Monica and you always will. And you're not an ass, so I know you'll stay with Monica and help her raise your baby."

Chandler nodded. He new that Joey was right. He loved Monica and he was going to be there for her and their unborn child.

_And he said, "There goes my life,_

_There goes my future, my everything._

_Might as well kiss it all good-bye._

_There goes my life."_

10 months later-the baby is 3 months

          "It's your turn." Chandler's wife rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head in an attempt to block out Grace's cries.

          "Mon, you know she's probably hungry."

          "So?"

          Chandler looks down at his chest and smiles. "Well, Hon, I'm sorry, but I think I'm all out."

          Monica groans and slowly gets up. Chandler follows her into the nursery, where she picks up Grace and sits in a rocking chair. He just stands in the doorway smiling as he watches his family.

          "Chandler," Monica said as she nudged him awake, "Grace needs to be changed."

          Chandler, who had fallen asleep on the small chair in the nursery, looked up at Monica sleepily. "You were already up. Why couldn't you change her diaper?"

          "Because I just fed her and this week is your week for diaper duty."

          Chandler sighed and laid his baby girl on the changing table and focused on the task at hand.

          The next morning Chandler stumbled into the kitchen. Monica had the radio on and was dancing around while making pancakes. She was so caught up in what she was doing she didn't even notice Chandler.

          Chandler slipped into the nursery and found Grace already awake just staring at the mobile attached to her crib. He gently lifted her out of the crib and joined his wife in the kitchen. He kissed Monica on the cheek, and then went to the refrigerator to get out some orange juice.

          Grace reached towards a picture on the fridge. "Who is that?" Chandler asked, "Is that you?" Grace giggled and Chandler smiled. Chandler sat down at the table with Grace in his lap and kissed the top of her head. "So, Mon, are the pancakes almost done?"

          _A couple years of up all night,_

_          And a few thousand diapers later._

_          That mistake he thought he made,_

_          Covers up the refrigerator._

_          Oh yeah, He loves that little girl._

3 years later

          "Gracie!" Monica shouted from upstairs, "It's time for bed!"

          Chandler lifts Grace off his lap and sets her on the stairs. He kisses her goodnight as she begins to climb the stairs. She turns around one last time to smile at her daddy, while dragging her favorite stuffed teddy bear that Chandler had won for her at a carnival a year ago.

          "Sleep tight, Angel."

          "I love you, Daddy, goodnight." She says, her blue eyes shining and as she ascends the stairs, her dark curls bounce. 

          Chandler smiles again and whispers, "There goes my life."

          _And Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_

_          As she fumbles up those stairs._

_          She smiles back at him,_

_          Draggin' that teddy bear._

_          "Sleep tight." Blue eyes and bouncing curls._

_          And he smiles, "There goes my life._

_          There goes my future, my everything."_

_          "I love you, Daddy, goodnight."_

_          "There goes my life."_

15 years later

          "Dad, I'm ready!" Grace yelled into the house. Chandler came out of the house with the last suitcase and stuffed it into the car.

          "I've never noticed how many clothes you have." Chandler said. Her car was packed full with suitcases. He checked to make sure she had enough oil and shut the hood.

          He looked over at his wife and daughter, their arms wrapped around each other, watching him. "You're good to go." He told her.

          Grace hugged Monica tightly. They were both crying.

          "I love you, Mom."

          "I love you, too, sweetie."

          Grace pulled away and turned to Chandler. She just stared at him for a moment, more tears flowing, before falling into his arms.

          "I love you, Daddy."

          "I love you, too, Baby, good-bye."

          She pulled away from his grasp and hopped into her car. She looked back one last time at her parents who were crying, but also smiling. She smiled at them and watched as they wrapped their arms around each other.

          "There goes my life." Chandler whispered to himself as he watched his daughter pull away. Monica glanced over at him and smiled. Then they turned and went back into their house, hand in hand.

          _She had the Honda loaded down,_

_          With Abercrombie clothes,_

_          And fifteen pairs of shoes,_

_          And his American Express._

_          He checked the oil and slammed the hood,_

_          Said, you're good to go."_

_          She hugged them both,_

_          And headed off to the West Coast._

_          And he cried, "There goes my life._

_          There goes my future, my everything."_

_          "I love you, baby, good-bye."_

_          "There goes my life._

_          There goes my life._

_          Baby, good-bye."_

The End! The song is There Goes my Life, by Kenny Chesney. Please review! 


End file.
